My heart draws a dream
by veronique2
Summary: It is time for Hisoka to get his revenge and release himself from Muraki. Main pairing are Tsuzuki/Hisoka and Tatsumi/Watari. some Muraki/Oriya, Tsuzuki/Tatsumi past refs but not only and Muraki/Hisoka in a non romantically way.
1. prologue

TITRE: my heart draws a dream

Title from arc en ciel 's song . I love them

Manga :Yami no matsuei ( descendants of dark ) in progress

Summary: It is time for Hisoka to release himself from Muraki and get his revenge.

CATEGORIE: ANGST/ROMANCE/HORROR HUMOUR TOO

COUPLE (s): Hisoka/tsuzuki as main pairing Muraki/hisoka( non romantically ) Tatsumi/tsuzuki Tatsumi/watari Muraki/Oriya  
Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm ok

Rating:nc 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to matsushita, yoko, This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

SPOILERS: UP UNTIL MANGA 12 and then imagination will say , it's after the gensokai arc

Warning : violence, torture, mind 's abuse some gruesome murders. : mention of abuse of a child and rape

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I so wanted to write a fic about yami no matsuei, here it is the prologue. It was a try. I'll see if I can keep up a first chapter after this one. I need to write in english more . Sorry for the grammar's mistake, english is not my first language

Prologue

Hisoka's pov

I hate being such a burden to Tsuzuki. I hate being weak. I hate my 16 years old body. I hate the fact I'm dead and I will never grow older. I hate my empathy. I hate Muraki and my family. There are so many things I hate and so few I love . I think I love tsuzuki and the very emotion I feel when I think about that very fact is scaring me. I think I even hate love . Love always had been a weapon that hurts me

I wonder how I can still manage to remain sane? I fear the day I will become like Muraki. He told me I was like him. I don't want to become like him. But somewhere inside me, I can sense it isn't something impossible to reach: to become a new Muraki. I Have to solve that issue. I have to get my revenge and free myself from his power,our connection,his curse, my curse. I want the power to destroy him, I want to be able to find peace.. Will I ever be happy? Will tsuzuki ever forgert the sadness and the guilt that pushed him to attempt to a suicide a second time??

I don't wanna loose Tsuzuki. I want him to be happy. But I can't be happy with just having him by my side. No, it's not enough. I a m seekening revenge. What will happen when I will have it? Will it be enough? I' m afraid it won't . How do I do to keep myself sane?

"Hisoka, wanna eat some apple pie?" Tsuzuki asks me as I'm looking at the horrendous cherry trees.

I'm not answering. Why is he asking? When he knows damn well I hate sweets.

He pouts and look at me with his puppy dog 'eyes. I sighed.

I think Muraki is my worst enemy but somewhere in my heart I' m even more fearing Tsuzuki The only one who has the power to hurt me to insanity. I let myself falling in love. Why ? When I know what love cost me when I was alive?

Tsuzuki won't hurt me. I know this but still I can't help myself and I'm unable to tell him my feelings.The fear of love is taking over me.

I should trainning and focus on what it's easier : hating Muraki, finding Muraki, killing Muraki.

Now I have kurikara Ryuoh shikigami under my orders. I have the power I needed all along.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: hi , here is chapter 1 I know it is a lon one, I never really write long chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. The story is starting I forget to mention the chapters will contain humour too. Cannot write yami no matsuei without humour.

Chapter 1

Hisoka was at his desk and for once he wasn't working. Tzusuki looked at him. His partner looked very angry.

"May I know what's bothering you?"

"This morning I wanted to practice with Kurikara and he didn't come…" answered Hisoka without looking at Tsuzuki.

"I cannot blame him, you two are training so hard lately. He deserves some rest and you too" Tsuzuki was worried about Hisoka. Since the Kyoto case, the blond teenager had changed. He didn't know if it was for the better or the worst. Hisoka was constantly working and training. His desire for becoming Tsuzuki's equal didn't stop .He had Kurikara at his side now but even this incredible thing, he seemed it wasn't enough for his young partner.

Hisoka's empathy noticed the worrying from Tsuzuki.

"Stop worrying. There's nothing wrong with that" answered Hisoka.

Hisoka was mad at Tsuzuki more than he thought. A lot of days had passed since Kyoto and he hated knowing that his partner was faking his happiness. Kyoto had been a disaster, he had found out how fragile Tsuzuki could be. After all what that happened he expected him to tell him everything about his past, his fears, to share his guilt. But nothing happened. Tsuzuki didn't open up to Hisoka. He came back to his old routine.

So Hisoka felt unable to help his partner with his emotions. He felt helpless and unwanted. Tsuzuki stayed because he had asked him to. That was all.

To become stronger was the only solution for Hisoka to save Tzusuki if something like Kyoto could happened again. The next time, he should be able to fight back before the worst happens.

The young blond felt also hurt by his partner's behaviour. Why the older man wasn't sharing his torments with him now. After all what happened between them?

Suddenly Wakaba opened the door.

"They are back" she yelled with happiness.

Tsuzuki stood up quickly. He was a curious man and also wanted to know if they brought him some sweets as a "souvenir"

"Come on Hisoka, I want to hear how Tatsumi and Watari's partnership went. Tatsumi hadn't been in a case since so long. Sure he has funny things to tell."

Hisoka's eyes widened. Tatsumi and the word funny didn't seem to fit togheter .

"I bet it will be more Watari the one who will tell everything than Tatsumi "

"Yeah all the same!" said Tsuzuki happily.

They entered at the break room and already Watari had begun his speech. All the shinigami was there like it was a tv show to not to miss.

"It was so funny! Tatsumi was my assistant, he had to do all what I ordered to him in front of everybody" said Watari proudly. "Oh did I mention he ruined the master's yukata and he was very upset, because it was a priceless one. He didn't sleep over it"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka didn't see Tatsumi in the room.

"Where is Tatsumi?" asked Tsuzuki.

"At his office, we just came back and he is already working" Watari sighed."

"So are you two becoming partners for a long term now?" asked Terazuma.

"It will be great! In fact I love working with him. I think we were a great team. And he isn't so terrible to handle" He laughed.

That was true. Watari had been highly surprised with his partnership. He had enjoyed working with the "scary" secretary.

"That's a such good news " said Wakaba." I was a little worried you two are so different. I thought may be one of you might have a nervous break" she joked.

Everybody laughed. Watari came toward Hisoka.

"Congratulations bon, about your shikigami, it's a high one you got! Even Tsuzuki failed to have him"

"Thank you" said Hisoka.

Watari turned to Tsuzuki

"I heard It wasn't easy for you, up there! I'm glad you two fixed the gensoukai's problem and now it's all safe."

"Did you bring me some sweets?" asked The brown haired shinigami.

"Of course! Even Tatsumi bought some for you".

Tsuzuki jumped happily in his puppy's form. Watari pointed where the pastries were and he ran straight there. "Thank you" he said as he was discovering with awe the sweets.

"What kind of case it was?" asked Hisoka. "Must have been something unusual for chief Konoe to pair you with Tatsumi"

Watari hesitated a second and Hisoka's empathy noticed.

Hours earlier, Tatsumi and he had agreed to not to talk about their case to Kurosaki without cautions. Hisoka's mother was dead and they did some discoveries about Hisoka and his family. The two shinigami needed time to think about how it will be better to discuss thoses things with the young blond. They were ignoring if Hisoka knew everything about his family.

"A very interesting case! And we did succeed very well" said Watari who was trying to win time.

Hisoka frowned.

"What it was about?" he asked again.

"Well, we also had to resolve a case that include a shikigami"

"A shikigami? On earth?" gasped Wakaba.

"Yeah, we didn't know about it at the beginning, but later we found out it was a shikigami who fell down long time ago from one of the gensokai's hole and was trapped on earth."

Tsuzuki was busy eating but was listenning carefully.

"What kind of shikigami?" he asked.

Watari felt uneasy. He had said too much. Of course nobody could have related with the Kurosaki family what was he had said but may be Hisoka could figure it out if he knew his family 's dark secrets.

"Oh! I have to tell something important to Tatsumi, to included in the report, I have to go before he forget to mention it" said Watari as he exited quicky.

Hisoka knew the scientist was hiding something. He felt it. He didn't know what it was about. But he guessed it was something important, because Watari's shield to block his emotions was higher than usual.

Tsuzuki didn't need to be an empath to notice something had been wrong with Watari's escape excuse. Since when Tatsumi might forget something?

Hisoka and Tsuzuki's eyes met and they knew something was on.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** here is chapter 2 . I hope you will enjoy it.

**chapter 2**

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were back at their desk. They weren't working. They were too busy to talk about Watari's previous behavior.

"I'm certain Watari is hiding some explanations on purpose "said Hisoka.

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Do you think they met Muraki or their case was also related to him?"

"Could be" said Hisoka .

"I will talk about it to Tatsumi" suggested the older shinigami "He cannot resist me" he said proudly as the time he transformed himself into the cute puppy he could be.

"Idiot" said Hisoka as he took a pen to eventually starting to work.

Tsuzuki wasn't in the mood to work. He was too worried thinking about the possible return of Muraki. He didn't feel ready yet. He knew Hisoka was eager to meet him again and get his revenge. He wondered how after all what Muraki did to his young partner, Hisoka managed to face the evil doctor without being paralysed by the fear. Sure, the young shinigami was afraid of Muraki but it never stopped him to provoke him. He remembered how his partner had the gut to oppose himself and propose a play a new poker game to the silver haired man in order to save himself. Also many times, he didn't hesitate to confront him. He sighed. He was admiring Hisoka. The last thing he wanted now was to see the man who broke his sanity and pushed him to suicide.

That was the reason why he really needed to talk to Tatsumi. Was Muraki behind their case? It is (If it) was, he needed to be prepared .

He stood up. He didn't want to wait to know the answer.

"I'm going to talk to him right now" said Tsuzuki.

"Okay" nodded Hisoka.

In the meantime, in Tatsumi's office, Watari was explaining his almost mistake to the secretary.

"I don't think, Hisoka could have related what you said with his family" reassured Tatsumi.

"I'm feeling so uncomfortable with this" added Watari "The fact the boy can scan my mind so easily. I'm not use to build shields around him. I usually doesn't need to."

Tatsumi frowned.

"You know it's not the appropriate time to talk about this. We have works to finish" the secretary said pointing at the report to fulfill. Besides someone could hear us"

"You are right" said Watari worried.

Tatsumi waited for Watari to leave but obviously the scientist had other plans.

"Except all the crap we had to deal with, I really had enjoyed to be with your partner" The blond shinigami said. "I hope we will work again together".

Tatsumi didn't know how to react. He liked working with Watari. He had been surprised but they were actually a great team together.

"Why not" said Tatsumi. Watari smiled.

"Yeaaaah" he yelled as he was doing a happy dance. "Watari!" warned the secretary.

The scientist stopped.

Tsuzuki was finally arrived in front of Tatsumi's office. He was about to knock when he heard Watari's voice. He didn't know what to do. May be it was better to come back later.

"Watari" he heard Tatsumi's voice. "would you like to come to my place this evening to talk about all of this (all that?)"

Watari blinked.

"To your place?" That was unexpected coming from the secretary.

"Bring a good wine, I'll cook." Tatsumi added.

For the first time since very long time, Watari was at a loss for words.

"What? Why are you still here? Don't you have work to finish? If you are not out of my office by now I will not pay you this half hour you passed to disturb me"

"Okay, see ya at 7 PM so?"

" 8 PM" corrected Tatsumi.

Before Watari exited from the office. Tsuzuki ran to go back to his office. He didn't want to bump to Watari.

The truth was Tsuzuki was stunned to hear Tatsumi had invited Watari to dinner at his place. He felt uneasy about it a little jealous. Tatsumi's last partner had been him. Then Tatsumi broke their partnership and took the secretary's position. Now Watari was his new and first partner since then and he felt weird. Tsuzuki felt also sad. He never took well the failure of his partnership between him and Tatsumi. They had been close and at the time, Tsuzuki really believed that Tatsumi could have been the partner he hoped for so long. The one who could had stay forever.

He felt like Watari was stealing his place. He felt guilty. He didn't have the right to feel this. The truth was between Tatsumi and Tsuzuki things had stayed unclosed and unspoken.

He entered his office with calm. Hisoka noticed something was wrong. His empathy told it immediately. He didn't know what it was because Tsuzuki 's shields were higher than usual. Hisoka hated when he felt Tsuzuki was hiding things from him.

"So? That was quick" he said.

"I didn't talk to him, he was with Watari. I'll ask him later" answered Tsuzuki.

Hisoka was about to lose control. He really had trouble with Tsuzuki. Why couldn't he trust him and talk to him?

"You are blocking me " he said " What's wrong? You heard something and you don't want to talk to me about it and it's bothering you? What is it?" He said annoyed.

Tsuzuki was stunned. Usually his partner let hit go and today he was just doing what he never did.

"They talked about Muraki?" asked Hisoka " I'm not made in porcelain…You can tell me" he added.

"Nothing about Muraki. Really there's nothing interesting to tell." Said the purple's eyed shinigami.

" So why am I feeling that you blocked mefrom your mind?"

"May be because, I want to stay with my thoughts in private" said Tsuzuki seriously.

He didn't want to sound harsh but Hisoka felt like it.

"Tsuzuki, we're partners , you can tell me everything…" said Hisoka trying his best to not let his short temper to win his internal battle.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. I didn't want to hurt you. It's not a really big deal and nothing important."

"So why don't you tell me? Because I feel it's bothering you. I'm not only your partner you know, I'm also your friend" he said softly.

Tsuzuki smiled.

"You will call me an idiot"

"I promise I won't" replied Hisoka.

Tsuzuki hesitated because he felt stupid about the whole situation.

"I'm kind… how can I say… Watari and Tatsumi seemed to work as partner, it's kinda disturbing"

Tsuzuki felt ashamed.

Hisoka's heart missed a heartbeat. Why did he ask? He had prefered not have know.

"You think I'm an idiot" said Tsuzuki.

"Nope, I guess it 's normal, you and Tatsumi were close as partners and …Well, I can understand the feeling" answered Hisoka " It's human to feel that way".

Hisoka's last line warmed his heart.

"Thank you Hisoka, what will I do without you?"

"Stupid things as always" answered the young teen.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a partner" said Tsuzuki happily. He wanted to hug Hisoka. He was about to stand up to do it when Hisoka alerted by his empathy about his partner's intention warned him.

"Don't you dare"

"Oooooh one little, tiny hug Hisoka" he asked returning in full puppy's mode.

"No. Not even in a dream" The young man added.

"Awwwwwww" said Tsuzuki "Please"

Hisoka sighed and Tsuzuki took the action for an agreement as he jumped toward Hisoka and they both fell from the chair and hit the floor.

"Idiot! Get off me ! Idiot" yelled Hisoka who was blushing like mad.

At the same time on earth Oriya was facing Muraki.

"You are back! You look in good shape for someone who was supposed to be dead" He said softly.

"I discover I had a very strong ally" said Muraki with a brilliant and self assured smile.

"I don't want to know" said Oriya.

"Well, I won't stay at the door, why don't youi invite me to take some tea" said the evil doctor as he made his way inside the new Oriya's flat.

"Such a tiny place doesn't suit you. Why did you move on?"

"Why shouldn't I be able to move on sometimes?" Answered Oriya almost like a threat.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note** : I hope you will like it

**Chapter 3**

Hisoka had difficulties to focus on his work. What Tsuzuki told him about his feelings about the new partnership between Tatsumi and Watari was bothering him greatly. He knew Tsuzuki and Tatsumi shared a close bond long before he became a shinigami. He shouldn't be jealous or envious. But he was. How many times he thought that Tatsumi was the one Tsuzuki needed during the Kyoto's case.

Even if the secretary had told him, only he, Hisoka, was able to help his partner. He felt misplaced. Since Kyoto the young shinigami was unsure about a lot of things. He discovered how much he cared about Tsuzuki and that he prefered to die than living without him. It had been a shock for him to realize so violently about his feelings. He asked Tsuzuki to stay alive only for him. He also promised to himself one day, his partner won't have to fake his happiness anymore.

But this silent promise he made to himself was requesting for him to be strong, for him to be free from his past, from Muraki. Only if he was at peace he could bring some of it to Tsuzuki too. But he forgot something important. Was he the one Tsuzuki wanted to be loved by?

Hisoka wasn't the best at love's knowledge and fears it. Also his body would never grow up. He was stuck in that 16 years body for ever. He compared himself to Tatsumi and he thought he had no chance. Tsuzuki threated him too much like a kid. So many things he couldn't do, not even drink without collapsing.

He didn't doubt Tsuzuki liked him but there were more chances his feelings were like a brother. He felt sad. Kyoto's case changed so many things and he didn't know if it was for the best or the worst and if he could be able to help Tsuzuki the way he wanted. If he was the one for that task? Hisoka knew that it was impossible to help someone if you were not the one the person needed.

He remembered Oriya's words and how it had made him aware about the deep changes Tsuzuki brought to him. He wanted him to be the same for Tsuzuki.

"Yeaaaaah" said Tsuzuki "Time to go back home and eat!" the working day was finished.

"Damn" thought Hisoka "I really did nothing good today".

"Hisoka, wouldn't you go with me to go dinner?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Sure, but no junk food restaurant! I want to eat healthy for once"

Tsuzuki frowned.

"But junk food is cheaper…" he whinned a way to tell he has no money as usual.

"We'll go to my place! I have all what we ll need in my fridge" said Hisoka.

A large smile appeared on Tsuzuki's face.

"Oh! I'll cook then!"

Suddenly his head was hit by a book. "Don't even think of it!" yelled Hisoka.

"Awwwwwww why?" asked Tsuzuki with his sad puppy dog's eyes.

"Because you are a terrible cook!"

"It is so harsh to telling me that" whined the older shinigami.

"That's not harsh that's the truth"

"But you said that because you only tried my cooking once and I'm sure…" Tsuzuki was cut by another hit on his head.

"Tsuzuki! If you plan to even try to cook at my place, I'll summon Kurikara…"

"You are so mean Hisoka" argued Tsuzuki.

"So are we going?"

Tsuzuki nodded happily. He was a little disappointed he wouldn't cook but Hisoka's invitation at his place was unexpected and very rare.

It was a chance to not let go.

They teleported at Hisoka's house. Tsuzuki was thrilled.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower" said Hisoka "Don't dare approach the kitchen!"

Tsuzuki was alone. He wondered what he could do. He decided to snoop. There was something he wanted to see since long. He entered Hisoka's bedroom and open the wardrobe. There was full of clothes. From all the shinigami, Hisoka was the one who was always wearing different clothes each day. Maybe because he didn't have to wear suits. But he thought about Wakaba and she didn't have too either but was always wearing her school's uniform.

"Wow, if I'm a sugar freak, Hisoka you are a fashion's victim" he said out loud.

"Tsuzuki!!" yelled Hisoka.

Tsuzuki jumped from surprise for being caught snooping.

"I knew it!"

"Are you already done with showering ? That was quick" he said embarrassed.

"I didn't even start!" answered the young shinigami.

"Well I was a little bored and… well"

Hisoka glared at him. His arms crossed.

Tsuzuki transformed into his famous puppy's form. He was hoping it could help Hisoka to pity him.

"I love wearing differents tops." Confessed Hisoka.

Tsuzuki took back his human form immediately. He was stunned Hisoka was talking to him about his fashion's sense.

"When I was alive, at my parents place, I hardly wore something else than yukatas and when it wasn't yukata it was suits. Once dead I decided to wear all what I wanted that I couldn't alive."

Tsuzuki was touched by Hisoka's confession. He loved when Hisoka was opening up to him like that. It wasn't a big thing what he said but coming from Hisoka it was a very big deal.

"I did many things I wanted once dead. Like learning playing poker. We 'll play after dinner. You need to improve your skills on cards games."

"Oh so great Hisoka! We could play strip poker"

"Whaaaaaat!" yelled Hisoka in shock and blushing. He reached a book from his chest of drawers and threw it at Tsuzuki who was hit once again to his head.

"Idiot! You'd better install your futon to sleep tonight! It's up there." He said as he pointed the top of the wardrobe.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"I'm staying for the night?" he asked but no answer came from Hisoka. He was already gone to take his shower.

Tsuzuki was stunned. He didn't want to think too much about Hisoka's actions. The kid was sometimes very complicated, always sending contradictory signs. So he decided to just enjoy the wonderful evening they would pass together.

At Oriya's flat. Muraki was also installing his futon.

"What a shame Oriya. Your hospitality is not the same anymore" he seemed to complain.

"I cannot believe you have no more money" said Oriya.

"All I got had been destroyed by the fire" answered Muraki "And the pity thing with demons is they have no need to make money to live "

"I see…" said Oriya "So you'll have to find a job at a hospital again?"

"Yeah, I've already found one. I'll start tomorrow" he said bitterly.

Oriya found this situation very amusing. Muraki could have great powers but he was like everybody, he still needed money to live.

"What about Saki's head?" Oriya asked.

"Burned with all my belongings" said Muraki coldly. Oriya knew his friend was furious even if he didn't show it.

"So what will you do now?" asked Oriya hoping that now, without his brother's head, he couldn't pursue his revenge and his dark path.

"The one who saved me, told me he could bring Saki back if I'll agree to do something for him".

Oriya sighed. He was disappointed. It seemed this madness would never stop.

"At least, now, you don't need that shinigami's body anymore…" said Oriya. Despite the fact he didn't want to be implied he was still curious and worried for his friend.

Muraki lit a cigarette.

"Nope. I don't need his body anymore. But I still need to kill him. My new ally wants me to bring him his head. I didn't think that a shinigami could have such enemy. This one really hates him to the core."

"So when do you become a "servant? I thought you had a better self esteem" attacked Oriya.

"I am not a servant" corrected Muraki.

"What are you hiding from me?" asked Oriya. "I know you very well and you seemed less confident than the usual" he added.

"I don't trust my new ally. He is powerfull and still he needs me to kill Tsuzuki… Something is wrong." Said the silver haired man.

"So why will you do it?"

"Because he can bring Saki back… and if I discover why he is so after Tsuzuki… It can serve me in the long term".

Oriya was really desesperated for his friend and worried.

"You should be careful. You won't get that shinigami so easliy. He is stronger than you. You are a tool Muraki in this whole thing and you ll loose it all" warned Oriya.

"I have more powers now than before. Besides I already lost all"

"Powers is not enough, a you lack of a very strong thing to win".

Muraki lift an eyebrow in interrogation.

"Love, you have nobody you have nobody who cares about you enough to fight for you. Tsuzuki has"

Muraki was disturbed. He always thought Oriya loved him enough to be that person. The brown long haired man noticed.

"I won't be this one anymore"

Muraki hid his surprise.

" If you think that the blond brat boy is a threat to me, you are wrong He is my doll." Corrected Muraki.

"I fought against him Muraki. He is strong. I know why you picked him up. He is a lot like you somewhere and it was disturbing in a way. But, don't underestimate him. He will be your downfall"

Muraki laughed.

"You don't have a clue about Kurosaki. I know how to drive him insane. My curse at my surprise was even more powerful than I thought. We have a connection and I rule it. I didn't use it in the past as his full possibilities. It was a mistake I'll correct. Hisoka and I have great possibilities together. More than I ever thought. Besides there are things I didn't let him to remember yet". Said Muraki proudly.

Oriya shook his head. He had always stayed by Muraki's side. He had always hoped that his love and presence could drive away, one day, his friend from his dark path. But it had been proved wrong. At Kyoto he lost him. He had been almost dead and all his efforts had been useless. Now he had decided to try another thing. Even if it hurts him to do so.

"I have to go. I have a date" He said to Muraki.

"A date?" asked Muraki stunned.

"With my fiancée, I'll marry her next month" he said with a soft smile and sweetness.

Muraki took a sip from his cigarette. He didn't show any feelings to his friend.

"Congratulations my friend. I thought that day would never come. It was about time" he said with a smile.

"Yes! She is my new reason to live" added Oriya as he left.

Muraki felt cold. Oriya had been so different with him. He was really moving on. He always thought the man will never be able to. He was shaken by the new a lot more than he wanted to admit.

He was furious inside. How Oriya had dare to betray him. He felt more angry at himself because he always had left room in his heart, even if it was a tiny one, for Oriya.

He didn't want to think about it. He had to focus on his priority: kill Tsuzuki and to accomplish this important task, he needed someone.

"My beautiful doll, it is now time, you learned who your master is" He said. "I promise you a lot of sensuals dreams under a sakura tree until it will drive you insane. You won't be able to sleep peacefully boy. Not even for a minute. It will be interesting to see the effect it will do on you. I have been too kind with you until now."

In Meifu, Tatsumi was cooking lasagna. He decided he wanted to cook Italian. Watari arrived at his house with 003.

"Oh it smells good! What are you cooking?"

"Lasagna"

"I love Italian food! "

"I know."

"You knew it?"

"You told me among a lot of thing when we were at Kamakura. You are such a babble type." Replied Tatsumi.

"Did you bring the wine?"

"Yes" said Watari as he showed the bottle he chose.

"A good one, my favortite as I see."

"Yep, I learned some little things about you as well during our case" said Watari with a huge smile.

Watari began to touch some of the kitchen's stuff.

"Don't touch" warned Tatsumi.

"Hum, what are you afraid of?" asked Watari.

"You have a gift to break things."

"Oh, I didn't break anything at Kurosaki's house."

"True"

Watari sat on the couch.

"It's really cozy at your place".

Tatsumi followed him and sat in front of him.

"We need to know how to tell Kurosaki about what happened." He seriously said.

"I know… I'm really worried about how he will take all the news" 003 seemed worried too and nodded.

"This isn't the best time but he deserves to know" added Tatsumi .

Watari nodded.

"Do you think we should tell to Tsuzuki about it too? He is his partner after all."

"I don't know, may be it's better to have Kurosaki decide about that. I hope he will talk to him about it. It will be a pretty huge and shocking revelation for the boy." Said Tatsumi.

"At the same time, it can bring so many good things" cheered Watari.

"Yeah… "

"You seem worried Tatsumi"

"The boy is fragile and really into the idea to get his revenge lately. I don't know… I wonder also if Tsuzuki could be strong enough to cope with Kurosaki when he'll know".

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

**Author's notes**: Hi! I want to thank the people who reviewed. It's always great to have some. Here is the chapter 4. I hope you will like it

**CHAPTER 4**

« Your lasagna was delicious » said Watari as he was following Tatsumi. They entered the garden.

"Wow, I didn't know you had such a beautiful garden" declared Watari in awe.

The blond shinigami walked happily between the plants with 003.

"Tsuzuki helped me to take care of it and make it better during the time we were partners. Sometimes he still comes to check them."

Tatsumi felt nostalgic.

"Oh!" Watari gasped .He was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He knew how close Tatsumi were at a certain time. He wasn't jealous at all. He just didn't want to talk about the purple's eyed shinigami. He wanted this moment to be only theirs.

He decided to tell how he felt inside because it felt right .

"You know as a scientist, I love the loneliness. Alone with my experiments, it helps me to focus. Back home, I love reading books or I continue to work about new potions. Loneliness never bothers me. I also love having company from time to time to have long chats."

Watari smiled. Tatsumi didn't know what the blond shinigami wanted to tell. He kept silent.

"When I became a shinigami I was bored to have always someone by my side. I wanted to get a lab, to be alone, to do what I had always been good at: my scientific researchs. After 20 long years of wait they finally granted me a lab. I was so happy. Working alone was just fine. I never see the time pass."

Watari smelled a rose.

"Yesterday, when I came back home. It was silent as usual. I took a book and I began to read and I felt it wrong. I asked myself why? I realized it was because I felt alone. We passed weeks together. We shared the same room and it was just fine. Alone in my room, well, not completely alone either 003 was there of course, I missed your company."

Tatsumi tried to hide his surprise.

"May be I loved to be alone because until now I had never found the right partner to be with. I wanted to tell you that. You were the least person I could think to work with. But strangely for me it felt like it was right. I was confortable all along. Usually I'm only completely comfortable with 003 and my researchs."

Tatsumi was touched by Watari's words. He also admired how easily Watari could talk about his feelings.

"Thank you"answered Tatsumi.

The secretary wanted to say more. He had felt the same way Watari felt. He didn't think he could feel alright with another partner than Tsuzuki. Even if his partnership with Tsuzuki was doomed because Tatsumi was unable to cope with his angsty side. Watari didn't seem to bear such similar burden. He was much simpler to deal with. To his surprise, Tatsumi discovered that being all day long by Watari's side hadn't been annoying like he thought it would. No. They just made a great team. They were even complementary and it was a shock to admit it. He also had felt comfortable and right.

Watari decided to break the silence with a joke.

"Besides, I never thought you were so easy… I can't believe I could send you at that village's party without difficulties"

"You trapped me…" Tatsumi remembered Miya and the others servants undressed him while Watari faked to ignore what was going on.

Watari laughed. They shared a knowing complice gaze.

"It's late. I have a futon if you want to stay…" proposed Tatsumi.

"Sure!" said Watari with a huge smile.

They were both happy to be togheter.

Meanwhile at Hisoka's, the young shinigami had just won again the cards game against his partner.

"Time to go to bed" said Hisoka.

"One more game. I can beat you!" whined Tsuzuki

"Nope it's late we need to sleep to be good at work tomorrow" explained Hisoka

"You are no fun" pouted Tsuzuki.

"Go to take your shower!" ordered the young shinigami.

Tsuzuki obeyed.

Tsuzuki'shower time was very important to Hisoka. It was his tactic. While Tsuzuki was showering he quickly undressed himself to wear his pajama and went to bed. This way, his older partner never had a chance to see him undress.

When Tsuzuki came back at Hisoka's room the teen was already in his bed. If Hisoka had a problem with nudity it wasn't the case for Tsuzuki.

He only was wearing only his pajama's pants. Hisoka almost had a heart attack as he saw his partner's nude torso. He blushed madly and hid his head under the covers.

"Tsuzuki!" He yelled. "You are not decent" He groaned.

"Well, we are between men, I don't see where the problem is."

Hisoka sighed.

Few minutes later the light was off.

"Good night Hisoka" said Tsuzuki.

"Good night" replied the green's eyed boy.

If Tsuzuki slept peacefully it wasn't the case for Hisoka. His nightmare was back, even more vivid than usual. He woke up screaming.

His body scars were on fire and hurt him in a way he didn't felt since the actual fatefull night. He was breathing heavily.

Of course Tsuzuki woke up. He stood up from his futon to go to Hisoka's side.

Hisoka felt Tsuzuki worries and despairs.

"Don't touch me" Hisoka ordered abruptly when Tsuzuki approached his hands to him.

The older shinigami felt hurt.

"Idiot! It's not because of you. My body is aching so badly. I won't stand a touch without collapsing" he said to reassure his partner.

Tsuzuki relaxed.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"There's nothing to do. I have to wait for it to fade"

Hisoka was pale.

"One day I will make him regret that he had met me" Hisoka yelled. He had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to let them go. It was not worth to cry because of Muraki.

Tsuzuki felt helpless. He couldn't hug Hisoka to comfort him. He wanted so much hold him and comfort him.

He decided to down his shields. He couldn't hug Hisoka but he was able to envelop him with comfort and love feelings.

Hisoka's eyes widened as he felt Tsuzuki's emotions reached his body and mind. It felt so good suddenly. The sweet and caring emotions eased his pain wonderfully.

He closed his eyes and lay down again.

"I'll watch over you" said Tsuzuki with tenderness in his voice.

Few minutes passed as Hisoka fell asleep again protected by Tsuzuki's feelings.

"Welcome back boy" he heard "Our night has just begun".

Once again he found himself trapped under the sakura tree. The nightmare was back again.

Tsuzuki immediately saw that his partner felt wrong.He was agitated again. He tried to shake him up in order to wake him up but nothing seemed to wake the young shinigami.

Thinking a skin contact could have been the solution his hand touched his arm. Touching the arms with the scars burnt him deeply.

"What?" He yelled.

Whatever he had tried Tsuzuki hadn't succeed to bring back Hisoka from his nightmare.

Just before Hisoka woke up screaming he heard Muraki's voice.

"I can't wait you to be back".

Hisoka felt horrible. He was shaken this time. Never he had dreamed twice in raw (in a row) about his nightmare.

"Hisoka" He heard. He looked at Tsuzuki who was in tears.

"I couldn't manage to wake you up... I tried everything but I couldn't. I'm so sorry".

"It's not your fault Tsuzuki. Tonight the curse is stronger" he said bitterly.

Hisoka was furious. He had the bad feeling that if he tried to sleep again, Muraki could be there waiting for him.

He clenched his fists.

He stood up quickly and he exited from his house. Tsuzuki was surprise and followed him.

"Hisoka where are you going?"

Hisoka started to run.

"Hisoka" screamed Tsuzuki.

The young shinigami stopped at the sakura's trees park.

He watched at those trees. Then he yelled.

"I'm waiting for you Muraki! I'm going to kill you" His voice was sharply cold. Suddenly two sakura's trees began to take fire.

"Hisoka" Screamed Tsuzuki. He looked at his partner. His eyes were blank. "Hisoka" he screamed again. Suddenly Kurikara's ryuoh dragon's form appeared.

"Kurikara" said Tsuzuki "Stop! Don't burn the cherry trees"

The impressive dragon changed back into his kid's human form.

He looked annoyed and puzzled.

"What the hell is going on? I thought the kid was in a great danger and there's nothing!"

Hisoka fell inconscious and Tsuzuki caught him.

At the same time, on earth Muraki woke up surprised.

He had heard Hisoka's threat. He wondered how his doll succeded to reach him?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**Here is a quick chapter ,probably not the best but don' t worry more actions are coming in the next ones. Thank you for reading me. I hope you will it

**Chapter 5**

Tsuzuki teleported Hisoka to the infirmary. Kurikara followed them.

He laid Hisoka on a bed. Then he phoned to Watari at his house. There was no answer. He remembered Watari went to dinner at Tatsumi's house.

"He probably stayed at Tatsumi". He dialed Watari cell's number. After 3 rings he heard Watari's voice.

"Hello?" said a very sleepy voice.

"Watari I'm in the infirmary Hisoka fainted. Come quickly please."

"Okay"

"Thank you".

Tsuzuki hung up and sat near Hisoka's bed.

"Will you tell me what happened" asked Kurikara.

"I don't know really… He had nightmares about Muraki and suddenly he left, he ran then… you had been summoned and you started burning the cherry trees."

Kurikara frowned.

"I hadn't been summoned. I came by myself" He corrected.

Tsuzuki smiled.

"Thank you Kurikara to take care of Hisoka".

"It isn't like you think. When I sensed the danger I came because I wanted to fight what I thought to be an interesting enemy worth enough to me."

Tsuzuki didn't know if it was the truth or not. At the park, the shikigami had seemed worried. Sure he was too proud to admit it. Hisoka chose a shikigami who really looked like him in personality. He also wondered how Hisoka did manage to have him as shikigami. The only thing he knew was that Hisoka came back with an impressive sword he gave to Kurikara. Then Kurikara had said. "From now on I'm your shikigami".

Tsuzuki had wanted to know more at the time. But Hisoka never answered. Tsuzuki gave up. After all he has his own intimate secret with his twelves shikigami too.

Kurikara was yawning when Watari followed by Tatsumi entered the room.

"Bon!" said Watari as he walked straight toward the kid's bed.

Tatsumi was surprised to see Kurikara Ryuoh.

"Hum… Tsuzuki what happened?" he asked.

While Tsuzuki told his friends the events, Watari was checking Hisoka's health.

He opened the young's boy pajama's shirt. The scars were still there glowing with a crimson light.

"It burned me when I touched it Watari" warned Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi and Watari were horrified. They had never seen what Hisoka's curse looked like.

"That is a terrible curse…" said Watari.

Tatsumi froze. "You didn't say it was so serious Tsuzuki. I thought it consisted simply for him to have nightmares."

"Well it is"

"It isn't only that" said Watari.

"That kind of curse… I've seen some before. It's not entirely the same though but…" Watari hesitated.

"But what?" asked Tsuzuki worried.

"I understand well now why Muraki calls him his doll" confirmed Tatsumi.

"He can control Hisoka with that kind of curse." Added Watari.

"It's very dangerous Tsuzuki" said Tatsumi.

Watari nodded.

"If Muraki wants he can turn the boy against you…"

"You will have to be very carefull Tsuzuki…" declared the secretary.

"Are you both telling me I shouldn't trust Hisoka anymore?" Asked Tsuzuki with shock.

Watari and Tatsumi nodded sadly.

Suddenly a laugh broke the silence. The three shinigami saw Kurikara who was laughing.

"What a drama queen's band you are! You really think the kid is this weak?"

"You don't know Muraki Kurikara" said Tatsumi "He has a strong hold with this curse on the boy"

Kurikara sighed.

"At least I will have a lot of fun… I was bored." He said "Well Misters, I go back to the gensokai" declared the shikigami and disappeared.

"Tsuzuki, you should wear a shirt." Said Tatsumi "Watari do you have shirt's supply?"

"Yes, Tsuzuki go take one. Here is the key of infirmary supplies room."

The purples eyes shinigami pouted.

"I don't mind. I want to stay near Hisoka".

"Tsuzuki" warned Tatsumi "It will only take few minutes and here is your work's place. You have to be decent! You can't stay bare chested".

"Fine" Said Tsuzuki.

He left then Watari and Tatsumi alone.

"I'm really worried" said the secretary to the scientist.

"Yes. We'd better to talk to him about what happened at Kamakura sooner than we thought."

Tatsumi nodded.

"I'll tell Konoe to not give any case for them. We don't know how he will react at the news."

Watari had a syringe in his hand and took some blood from Hisoka.

"You worry too much Tatsumi. I still can think that knowing all about this can bring good things to the kid . He could move on from his past."

"You are a such an optimistic Watari. After all we don't know much about Kurosaki."

"The kid has a good heart. Sure his family his a freak show at themselves. But you witnessed like me how he loves Tsuzuki. When he threw himself into Touda's fire. I will always believe in the power of love".

Tsuzuki entered the room.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

At the same time Hisoka woke up.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled happily and relieved.

The violet eyed shikigami had to struggle with himself to not to hug his young partner.

"What happened? Why am I at (in) the infirmary?"

"You had nightmares" said Tsuzuki.

"Yes I remember that, then I ran to the park but after… I don't remember anything."

"You threatened Muraki, two cherry trees ot up in flames as Kurikara appeared"

"I don't remember that".

Tatsumi made a mental note to take off the money from Hisoka's next paycheck about the two trees they'll have to fix.

Meanwhile on Earth Muraki couldn't find sleep. He lit a cigarette. 4 am o' clock and Oriya was still out. The thought that his friend stayed at his fiancée's place disturbed him.

"You had better things to do than thinking about Oriya." He reminded himself. "This time is my last chance to get it right."

He remembered his deal with his mysterious ally. He only saw a shadow.

"Bring me Tsuzuki's head and I'll give you back your brother alive." The shadow had promised.

Muraki had sensed his "Ally"'s power and didn't know why he needed him. Then the voice added:

"Do whatever you want with Kurosaki but if you kill him in the process, our deal will be over and I'll send you to hell."

Muraki sip a smoke from his cigarette.

Why his ally didn't want him to kill the annoying Brat? Even he, knew it was t he easiest way to drive Tsuzuki insane and to kill him.

This time Muraki knew he wasn't entirely in control and he hated the thought of it.

What was his ally hiding?

At the Gensokai, Kurikara Ryuoh couldn't sleep either.

"It wasn't me who burnt the cherry trees"He said out loud. "Hisoka…you are a surprising kid. This is also the reason why you are my master…"

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S note** Hello readers! Here is the repost of the chapter! I found a beta as gwendal's wife. Thanks to her. The chapters wil take longer from now to be post but it will be a beta chapter!

I hope you will enjoy it more

**Chapter 6**

It was already 7 am. A red-eyed Tsuzuki had stayed with Hisoka all night in the infirmary, therefore resulting in his not getting much sleep. Right now, Watari had just finished checking the young boy's health.

"It seems everything is okay, bon..." the scientist said reassuringly.

Hisoka took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I feel much better."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tatsumi said, worry written all over his face. The secretary then turned to Tsuzuki. "You should get dressed Tsuzuki. Work begins in one hour."

"But..." whined Tsuzuki while yawning.

"No buts! We'll keep Hisoka here for few hours for precautionary measures but you are going to work." ordered Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki tried to come up with an excuse. "I can't. Shinigami must work in pairs, so if my partner is here, then…"

Tatsumi cut him off with a scary smile. "You don't need your partner to do the paperwork, now, do you? Now please go to work."

"Awww… You won't…" the violet eyed shinigami turned into his puppy form knowing that Tatsumi couldn't resist it, but to his surprise the secretary was firm in his decision.

"Tsuzuki!" threatened Tatsumi, with his shadows now ready to attack.

"Eeee! Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Tsuzuki said in fear while running out the office. He came back to peek at Hisoka. "Don't worry, I'll come to see you at lunch break" He then ran out again while Tatsumi was throwing threatening looks at him.

Hisoka didn't answer. He was still in his thoughts wondering what had happened to him. It wasn't the first time he fainted like that. It happened at the gensoukai too, but the weird thing was he couldn't remember what he had done.

"Well, I thought he was never going to leave" Watari looked at the empty doorway.

Tatsumi nodded in triumph while relinquishing his shadows.

After a few minutes of ear breaking silence, Tatsumi spoke up quietly. "Kurosaki-kun, Watari and I would have to talk to you about something important."

"I'm sorry about…" Hisoka started. He didn't want the secretary to be mad at him. After declaring those words, he sensed Watari tense up. The scientist was nervous about something they have to tell him. Hisoka frowned. "It's not about what just happened right?" he asked.

"No it has nothing to do with what happened." answered Tatsumi answered slowly and unsurely. He sensed tense from him as well.

Watari came closer to Hisoka and patted him gently on the hand. "We have something to tell you about our case… It may be not easy to hear... but we're here..." Watari wanted to show the boy his sympathy.

Hisoka didn't feel anything from Tatsumi but Watari's feelings seemed to overflow in him.

"What does this have to do with me?"

Tatsumi cleared his throat and began. "Our case had been an investigation about your family Kurosaki."

"What?" asked a shocked Hisoka.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. We have been sent to Kamakura." added Watari.

Hisoka's eyes became as cold as ice.

"You've been sent because of the Yatonokami." stated Hisoka.

Watari and Tatsumi looked at each other in mild shock.

"You knew about it?" asked the orangey blonde scientist.

Hisoka nodded slowly, his eyes cold and still.

"Why didn't you mention it when you became a shinigami? We would have sent a team so much earlier to help your family."

"I didn't care." Said Hisoka "I didn't want to help them."

The two older shinigami were silent.

Watari broke the silence. "Too bad we couldn't join you during the case. Our investigation would have been so much easier." He finished with a nervous laugh.

Hisoka ignored the comment. "So what happened?" asked Hisoka "Have you met my 'wonderful' parents?" He asked sarcastically.

Tatsumi didn't comment but answered plainly. "Yes, though what we found out was disturbing… Are you sure you're ready to hear it?"

Hisoka nodded. "Hmm. Go on."

Tatsumi cleared his throat and continued. "Your mother was pregnant since two years and was in a state of horrible health."

Tatsumi and Watari looked at Hisoka. The young boy didn't show any feelings. His eyes were as cold as before.

"So?" urged Hisoka.

"We suggested your father to take her at the hospital…" Watari was cut off by a small sarcastic life that was emitting from the teen. Tatsumi was shocked but didn't say anything.

Hisoka then began to explain. "My father must have told you it was impossible. For the sake and the honor of the family, he did not hesitate to do the same thing to me. I spent three years dying slowly in a dark room like I was a paria. I'm thinking he did the same thing to her."

"I'm sorry..." Tatsumi said sympathetically. "I don't mean to bring up such painful memories, but I have to ask you some questions. You had a medical record so we thought you were at the hospital. Was doctor Hazam the one who took care of you?"

Hisoka stayed calm and collected while answering the question. "I don't remember who the doctor was… I don't remember a lot from that time except the pain and I couldn't handle my empathy. It had increased my suffering."

Hisoka didn't like remembering the last 3 years of his life, kept hidden in a dark room of the ancestral house. It had been awful.

His parents did not care about him, they just cared about the village and the family reputation. They were talking about producing another heir in case he'll pass away. He knew also they called a great doctor to cure him because they couldn't afford to lose him for the sake of the village without having another heir for the moment.

Tatsumi continued.

"We found out about the Yatonokami's legend and the curse. Nagare-san told us that the child Rui-san was carrying wasn't his either"

It felt weird to Hisoka to hear Tatsumi speaking about his father and calling him Nagare-san. He didn't want to but he also felt horrible for his mother.

"Was he Yatonokami's child?

"Yes." nodded Watari.

Hisoka felt sick. "They thought I was too…" the teen said. "But I looked too much like my father that I couldn't be thatmonster's child."

Watari felt uneasy.

"That's true Hisoka…." He hesitated and the young boy noticed it.

"But? There is more to this, right?"

"Indeed. Your father's blood had been tainted with the curse… I took some of your blood earlier and you have some too… Yatonokami 's blood, I mean. I'm sorry..." Watari looked away.

Hisoka's heart missed a beat. He asked the first thing he thought out loud.

"Is this why I'm empathic?" He asked in a low voice

Watari shook his head. "No, your empathy had nothing to do with it. It's your own thing bon."

"How can you be so sure of that, Watari?" the young boy asked calmly.

"Because we later found out that the Yatonokami wasn't a monster or a demon…"

Hisoka frowned. He didn't like where this was going.

"What was it, then?"

"Yato... was a shikigami. Long time ago he fell down to earth from one of those gensoukai's holes. He is from Touda's family: the snake one."

Hisoka was stunned. "A shikigami! You mean, I have a shikigami's blood?!"

"Yes." Watari replied calmly. "You remember the time when you fought and won against a shikigami and he became yours? That was the same for your ancestor Ren who won against him, except Ren was human and not a shinigami. Yato never accepted that condition. He had been trapped and was forced to live with the Kurosaki for each generation. Only the extinction of the Kurosaki family could free him. He lived with the Kurosaki's heir as a parasite."

"Like the one in Terazuma?"

"Yes." Said Watari "Yato didn't want to live like that so he was poisoning each new heir. That's why each member of your family died and married young; because the curse was on them, too."

"What? What curse?" Hisoka was confused by now.

"For example your grand father married at 16 when his father was still alive bearing the curse. He had two sons with his wife before his father died. The blood lineage was safe. Your father did the same he married young and had a child. But unfortunately it was a girl…"

Hisoka interrupted Watari. "Wait? A girl? I don't have a sister!"

Watari and Tatsumi looked at each other.

"You didn't know?"

"...No."

The older shinigami went pale, but continued anyway.

"Your father married your twin sister's mother Kasane when he was sixteen. They had a little girl. But the Kurosaki's family couldn't have a girl as an heir as a first born. So your uncle... killed her. Her name was… Hisoka. The same as yours."

"Oh my god." said Hisoka in shock "If what you're saying is true, then this explains my dreams."

"What do you mean?" asked Watari.

"When I was still alive I used to dream about a little girl who was chasing me because I stole her name. I didn't understand. Then the girl kept me company. I thought it was my imagination. That it was another me…"

"I'm sorry, but... It was your dead sister…" Tatsumi said sadly.

"Did you find her soul?" asked Hisoka.

"We didn't... Because when she died she reached Meifu…We checked."

"So why I was seeing her there?"

"I think," said Watari "it's because of your empathy. Your father cherished his little girl in his heart. Your empathy felt it and created it. Your sister's soul has never been there."

"I see... so I took it from my father. That's explains why sometimes she was so violent with me and sometimes caring… it was in fact my imagination mixed with my father's feelings for her."

Hisoka felt bad. What a horrible family he had. He also felt jealous because his father had loved his sister but not him. He also had his dead sister's name. It was creepy.

"Are you okay Bon?" Tatsumi was worried. "We can continue later..."

"No, go on." The teen said

"So your aunt Kasane killed herself. She couldn't bear her little girl being dead for the sake of the family name. Your father married Rui, her twin sister..."

"This is such a shock..." Hisoka commented while looking into the distance.

Tatsumi debated with himself on whether to continue, but seeing the look on Hisoka's face he began again. "...They had you, but by the time they had you Nagare's blood was already tainted by Yato's possession. The fact you were empath gave them the idea that you were the monster's child. But we know otherwise."

"How?"

Watari smiled a little in order to cheer up the kid. "Because empathy doesn't exist in any shikigami. They don't have that kind of power. We checked. It is by your gift only".

Hisoka didn't know what to think. He has shikigami's blood. His empathy was only his and he didn't know if he was happy to learn about it. He would have preferred it to be not his own power.

"Bon… I know how much it is for you to handle..." said Watari.

Tatsumi continued. "The fact is we released your family from the curse. They are now free and so is the village. Yato is back to the gensoukai and he is waiting for his judgment. Your father is safe and healthy. But…" Tatsumi stopped.

"But what?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi looked away while saying the last part of the news. "Your mother is dead, and so is the child she's carrying. I'm sorry."

Hisoka didn't say anything. Watari sat close to Hisoka in case the teen might burst into tears. But to their surprise he just sat still.

"I see." Hisoka finally said. "I see..."

Watari carefully took Hisoka's hand in an effort to comfort him. "She is now here. In Meifu. We didn't tell her about you being here as a shinigami. But if you want to see her, it's possible. She is waiting for judgment." He said softly.

Hisoka froze .His mother was there.

"She dealt with a lot of things. Her life had been hard. She didn't say a word since she was taken from her body."

"Maybe you could go to see her. Explaining your empathy… find peace with her." Proposed Tatsumi.

Hisoka was pale. He felt tired, confused, disgusted, angry, and sad, but inside him a tiny little spark of hope continued to burn. Maybe Tatsumi is right. Maybe he isn't. All he has to do is find out.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hi this is the chapter 8 repost with a Gwendal's wife beta. The next chapter will be update soon . I hope you will enjoy the new read 

Hisoka got permission from Tatsumi to take the day off. Currently, the aforementioned secretary was back to paperwork whilst the scientist was cooking up something in the lab. The young teen was about to teleport to his home when his partner entered the infirmary.

"Hey Hisoka! How are you? Tatsumi told me we have the day off!"

Hisoka blinked twice and sighed. "I don't remember him saying 'and Tsuzuki'."

Tsuzuki shook his head excitedly and exclaimed, "We're partners! If you have a day off, so do I!!"

Hisoka sighed and resorted to answering coldly. "Do as you like, but if Tatsumi kills you tomorrow don't go haunting me." Hisoka started to walk away, but Tsuzuki grabbed his arm and looked at him intently, which made the young boy blush.

"You look pale Hisoka. Is everything okay?"

Hisoka cleared his throat and changed the topic. "Hn. I don't want to stay dressed with my pajama all day. I was about to go home"

"I'm coming with you, then!" Tsuzuki said cheerily. Hisoka sighed again, but surprisingly he didn't complain and few seconds later they were at his house.

"I'm gonna take a shower… this time don't snoop!" Hisoka warned. To emphasize his point, he grabbed a large stick and brought it with him inside. Tsuzuki pouted.

"Aw… What will I do while I'm waiting?"

"Read. Pick your nose. Whatever. I don't really care."

"Boring!" Tsuzuki stuck his tongue out.

Hisoka grabbed the towel and went inside. The relaxing aroma of incense and the hot water seemed to relax him, but in reality he was confused. He didn't know what to think or where to turn about the thing he just learned. Suddenly, he sensed emotions that weren't coming from him: Impatience, curiosity, nervousness, and worry. His eyes snapped open as his hands groped around for a towel. _That pervert. _He thought. He had forgotten about Tsuzuki being there waiting for him. The emotions became more and more prominent as he opened his shower door. Suddenly Tsuzuki entered the bathroom. Before he knew it, Hisoka was standing bug eyed and naked in front of Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki blushed as he tried not to stare. "I-I'm sorry! I was worried because it's been an hour, and I went to check on you, and…" My, oh my, was he in big trouble.

Hisoka's face turned beet red as he threw the large stick he had brought earlier at a yelping Tsuzuki. "Idiot!! Get out!!" He yelled with such intensity that the birds from a nearby tree fluttered away.

Tsuzuki ducked from the stick and grinned mischievously. "Well there's nothing to be ashamed about... from what I saw you are…" Hisoka cut Tsuzuki angrily.

"If you don't get out immediately I'm gonna kill you nice and slow that no one will recognize you in this life or after!"

"But..." Tsuzuki insisted.

"GET OUT! I MEAN IT!" Hisoka's voice was so cold that Tsuzuki trudged out of the bathroom sadly.

Hisoka tried to calm down as he looked around the bathroom for a towel. He knew that he had hurt Tsuzuki's feelings through screaming at him like that, and now he felt bad. Even knowing this, he was still angry at Tsuzuki. Why did he have had to enter? If he was worried why didn't he just call from the outside to ensure he was okay? Then he remembered his partner's emotions… nervousness and curiosity. The older shinigami did it on purpose too.

There was a reason why he never let anybody see his body. The same reason it had been for him to take that private bath instead of going with the other at the hot springs. He knew everybody thought it was because he was ashamed of his teen body. He never told them the contrary. It was better for them to think that than to know the truth: being naked with other men paralyzed him with fear. Even if he knew Tsuzuki and the others weren't like Muraki… He felt so vulnerable when naked and it was that uncontrollable fear that steps over his reason. The fear to be raped again. His logic told him there was no reason to fear but his instincts always win the battle. Hisoka felt so weak. He hated his fear, but worst of all he heard Tsuzuki talking about his body. He recalled his partner's words: _Well there's nothing to be ashamed about... from what I saw you are…_he had to interrupt him before Tsuzuki was saying the words… He couldn't bear hearing the words. He remembered Muraki's words as the deranged doctor slowly and lustily undressed him.

"You're beautiful kid. A stunningly beautiful boy".

He was about to cry. "You are such a beauty... Pity I have to kill you..." he heard again.

"Shut up!" Hisoka cried.

Ten minutes later Hisoka left his bathroom dressed. He entered the main room and felt Tsuzuki's guilt and sadness.

The two shinigami looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry Hisoka..." Tsuzuki said, refusing to look into the other boy's eyes. Hisoka sighed and felt a little guilty for yelling at Tsuzuki, so he sat beside him and pat his hand.

"Just... Don't do it again, okay?"

Tsuzuki nodded happily and was able to look at his partner again. Hisoka's face tightened. He looked happy, but Tsuzuki's guilt was still there.

Hisoka looked away. "I... didn't say thanks, so... thank you."

Tsuzuki was confused.

"For what?"

Hisoka looked at him. "For bringing me to the infirmary and then staying all night. I know it was too much trouble." Hisoka looked away again and blushed lightly.

"Oh, that!" The older shinigami smiled "Don't worry, it's normal. Besides, I was worried about you."

Hisoka blushed a deeper shade of red and decided to change the topic. "I have hot chocolate… Do you want some?"

"Yay! Do you have sweets too?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly. Hisoka felt the guilt from Tsuzuki fading away and replacing itself with happiness. Hisoka shook his head and went to the kitchen with a happy Tsuzuki skipping beside him.

Meanwhile on earth at Tokyo's hospital...

"Thank you, doctor." A woman said gratefully to Muraki.

Muraki smiled a fake smile that he seems to be so good at. "Don't worry about your daughter. She will be fine now."

The little girl was smiling at the deranged psychopathic doctor. Muraki smiled back emotionlessly while going down on one knee and facing the little girl.

"Now Katsumi, promise me you'll listen to your mother next time..." he said softly in a fake kind voice.

"I will!" Katsumi said enthusiastically equipped with a huge smile.

The woman and his daughter left him. Shortly after, Muraki's secretary entered, who blushed at the mere sight of the doctor. Muraki felt proud. Nobody coudn't resist his charms.

"U-ummm, H-here is the file about the next patient." the secretary stammered while trying to contain herself in his presence. _Oh my, he is sooo gorgeous... _She thought dreamily. Muraki smiled again, which made the secretary blush some more.

"The one who will require surgery?"

"Uhh, y-yes."

The secretary hurriedly put the files on Muraki's desk and practically ran out the door. Muraki smiled smugly, but soon that evil smile turned to sighing. He thought about Oriya. His friend wasn't back when he had to go for work. He shook his head and frowned. He had better things to think about than Oriya's love life.

He still didn't have a plan. The first time he was out of a plan. The fact that he wasn't in control upset him greatly. He didn't know who his ally was and why he wanted Tsuzuki's head but also wanted Hisoka to stay alive.

Hisoka, his broken doll, had always been a trouble. Always there to witness what he shouldn't always there at the wrong time at the wrong moment, always disturbing his plans. He knew the kid had succeeded to seduce Oriya in some way. Now his old friend was different and even told him Hisoka would be his downfall. Muraki felt extreme anger. That damn brat! On top of 'seducing' Oriya, he managed to save Tsuzuki from Touda's fierce flames. He should have killed him long before in Nagasaki... Why did he let opportunities to kill his plaything pass?

He didn't like the fact he actually heard the kid's threat either. Truth to be told he didn't know what to do with him. Most of time he had underestimated him, ignored him or was it something else? He hated that kid so much. There was too much of what he had been himself reflecting from Hisoka. There was also his damn beauty. He was also arrogant and he never feared him.

Muraki was upset more than he wanted to admit. He wanted to destroy the boy but at the same time something was holding him to do it. To use it fully at his potential. To use their connection at his full power.

The deranged evil doctor closed his eyes and remembered.

"I'm Doctor Kazutaka Muraki, the one you called for?" He greeted as he stepped inside the large traditional house.

The servant bowed in greeting and said, "My master is waiting for you." He then directed the platinum haired doctor to the room.

He entered the room and a tall blond man with beautiful green eyes welcomed him. Muraki had his breath taken away through mere sight of the man.

"Welcome doctor. I'm the chief of this family. My name is Nagare Kurosaki. Everything you will hear and see here must be kept secret."

The servant brought the documents for him to sign.

"It's the confidentiality close." said Nagare.

"Well, as a doctor…"

"Sign it." ordered Nagare. Muraki obeyed. He felt uneasy in this house but find it amusing at the same time.

"So why did you call me?" asked Muraki

"My son is sick for a year now… we don't know what it is. Our family's doctor Hazama said we need a specialist and you are the best one from what I heard."

"Hm. You have heard right." Muraki proudly nodded.

"We can't bring him to hospital. My son is different from other kids."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Muraki with curiosity.

"He is a monster…"

"He has physical deformation?"

The man shook his head. "He is an empath… a very powerful one…"

"An empath? I don't think that makes him a monster…" Muraki said bravely.

Nagare's face tightened at the comment, but he said nothing of it. "You don't know him. When you approch him, lock your emotions carefully."

Muraki took note of the advice. He was growing more curious now. He also found Nagare Kurosaki very strange.

"Follow me." Nagare led him to a room on the end of the hallway.

They went to a small dark room. Nagare used an old technique to produce light.

"You don't have electricity?"

"I prefer not to have it here."

The light was on and Muraki discovered in shock his patient was the kid he raped and cursed one year ago.

There was blood on his yutaka and on the tatami.

"This is my son Hisoka" said Nagare.

"Hisoka…" repeated Muraki as he was discovering the name of the boy.

Hisoka was lying on the floor and suddenly knelt down.

"You tried to kill me!!" he yelled.

Muraki froze, but he showed no emotions on the outside. How could the boy recognize him? He had erased his memory of that night.

"I want you to get out from here! You are the monster!"

Hisoka tried to stand up. He was walking weakly toward his father. Muraki then realized that it was his father he was referring to. He began to be more relaxed.

The young boy coughed up blood from the mouth and fainted.

"He is very weak but very violent, so be careful doctor."

"I'll know how to handle him" Muraki said confidently while adjusting his glasses.

Nagare nodded left the room.

Muraki looked at Hisoka.

"How can you be still alive? After one year? You should be dead since long ago." He said. "This is gonna be interesting…"

Then he froze. He remembered. The kid was an empath.

"Damn! That night I didn't know… He had a full access on me." He decided also that Hisoka will never remember who was his doctor as precaution.

Muraki shook his memories away. At Nagasaki he had been careful to not give Hisoka back all his memory. But he knew even if Hisoka's had his memory locked that the kid knew all about him. He should have killed him at Nagasaki …But Hisoka was a game, his favorite doll… a mystery. He was fascinating, annoying and disgusting. The curse he put on the boy was still alive even after his death. The curse had not only touched the body but also their souls. He and Hisoka were linked.

There was too much incertitude around their connections. He finally admitted he backed off from killing him each time he could because of this enigma.

While Muraki was deep in his thoughts in the hospital, Tsuzuki hadn't dared touch his hot chocolate while he listened to Hisoka about matters concerning his family that Tatsumi and Watari had worked on. When Hisoka finished. Tsuzuki dropped his drink and stood up abruptly. "What the hell?! You have shikigami's blood and your mother is in Meifu?!" He was so surprised that he yelled out the words.

"Nice summary." Hisoka said sarcastically. "And keep your voice down, idiot."

Tsuzuki calmed down and sat beside him."Are you okay? It must be so hard for you... first to learn you are not human then your mother's death!"

Hisoka's eyes widened. He hit Tsuzuki on the head.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki said.

"Idiot! Are you mad to tell me I'm not human?!" Hisoka was annoyed.

"But it's true... You're like me…" He wasn't able to continue as Hisoka hit him a second time.

"Idiot! It's not because a tiny part of my blood is from a shikigami that I'm not human and I'm a shikigami!! Do I look like a shikigami, idiot?!"

"Well… No… But..."

"Tsuzuki I told you already! You're human, I'm human, it's not a minor percentage of not human blood or whatever that make us something else! Idiot! It's certainly not this that can decide who you are! Only you can do that! I'm not someone else than who I am and having shikigami's blood won't change anything! This is the same for you! The people who told you when you were young that you were a demon and a monster were wrong. Muraki was wrong. He doesn't need genetics transformation to be a real monster! Look at him. I never believed my parents either... and knowing that some of my blood is from a shikigami doesn't make them right."

Tsuzuki was amazed by Hisoka's arguments. He wanted to believe it. He knew Hisoka was right about himself, but was he right about him? He still didn't think the same about himself. But what Hisoka just said comforted him a bit.

"What about your mother? You must to go see her Hisoka." said Tsuzuki to change the subject.

"No… I prefer not to."

"Why? Now she knows everything about the shikigami and all it's a chance! It's your mother."

"Hum? Because she had a hard life and now she is supposed to know the truth I should go to see her and forgive her for all the abuse she did to me?! Are you kidding?"

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka with extreme tenderness.

"I was more thinking about you… you need to hear her telling you she loved you and she is sorry…"

Hisoka was stunned. He had never thought about this.

"I don't know. She probably still hates me"

"She is your mother… Hisoka. If you don't take that chance you'll regret it for the eternity."

Hisoka hesitated.

"Maybe you are right. I'll go."

Tsuzuki hugged Hisoka.

"Idiot! Get off me"

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here is the new chapter! Betaed by wonderful gwendal's wife. I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 11

Hisoka entered the judgment building, feeling uneasy and nervous. The building was full of souls filled with anxiety, remorse, and regret. He had to put his shield higher than usual.

"I'm here to see Kurosaki Rui." he told the receptionist once he reached her desk.

The woman looked at her computer. When she finally found the name she said stoically, "She is on the third floor, room 381."

"Thank you."

Hisoka didn't know if he was doing the right thing. His heart was beating faster and faster as he neared the door. He hesitated before he eventually knocked at the door, almost feeling sick because of the nervousness wrapping around him. He heard his mother's voice a short while after he knocked.

"Come in." Came his mother's weak voice.

He felt weak in the knees as he entered. They both looked at each other in surprise.

"Mother…" Hisoka whispered.

The young boy was shocked to see his beautiful mother being so tired. She was so thin and pale. Her eyes were droopy and her hair was in a mess. She seemed so weak and fragile. Hisoka was in pain to see her like that.

"Hisoka…" Rui whispered unbelievingly, still not trusting her eyes.

Awkward silence passed between them. The young shinigami stayed near the door, afraid of approaching his mother without her inviting him to. He still feared his mother. He was still afraid she could beat him or abuse his mind, even if they're both dead.

Hisoka finally broke the silence. "I know what happened with yatonokami. But what happened to you…?"

Rui was so shocked in seeing the son she so hated that she didn't move an inch from her bed.

"Ah…" was the only sound she made.

"If you need anything, you can ask me…" Hisoka offered kindly.

"Death was good for you, wasn't it…" His mother finally said quietly.

"I'm used to it now…" Hisoka replied calmly.

"They told me you were a shinigami now…" she continued coldly.

Hisoka lowered his empathy shield a bit to try to know what she was feeling exactly.

"Stopped trying to invade me with your empathy." she briskly ordered. Hisoka was shocked.

"Mother… How did you know?"

Rui looked away. " I know when you use it. Your facial expression slightly changes… I know you well. After all, I was the one who gave birth to you."

The young boy flinched at the harsh address, but nevertheless he obeyed.

"Humph." Was all she said to show that she acknowledged Hisoka's obedience.

Hisoka spoke up again. "Did they tell you all about Yatonokami, about me? Did you know that my empathy has nothing to do with the curse…?" Hisoka was a little anxious as he was about to hear what his mother would say.

"They told me." She answered.

Hisoka was relieved, but his face turned serious again as he faced his mother.

"I'm not a monster, mother." The words slowly came out from his mouth as he clenched his fist.

"I know…" she whispered. Tears fell down from her eyes. She was crying. Hisoka's heart melted as he felt his mother in a deep despair. He rushed toward her. She was, after all, his mother and even if she had been horrible with him when they were alive, he never stopped loving her. He had tried so much to convince himself that he hated her, but seeing her crying face all the hate melted away. He was shocked at the realization: he still loved his mother. He hugged her. "Mother…" he whispered, trying to console her.

The embrace lasted a few seconds, but when his mother realized the position they were in she pushed him off violently. Hisoka almost fell down but didn't. She jumped out of the bed.

"Don't you dare touch me again." she ordered with hatred in her eyes.

Hisoka felt her hatred throughout his heart that he thought he was gonna pass out again. Instead, all he could say was, "Mother?" he asked in shock "Why?"

"Why?" she asked furiously, her voice getting louder. "Why ?" she repeated furiously.

Hisoka felt like he was punched by such violence.

"So you are not from that monster…but so what if it has nothing to do with him?! God had punished me to marry my twin's husband…" she was crying again now. "He punished me for my sin and I gave birth to a demon! To a devil!" she was yelling now.

Hisoka was paralyzed by the fear and the hatred. He felt so rooted to the spot that all he could do was go down on his knees and cover his head from his mother beating him, much like when he was a child. Rui was insane, continuing to beat him. She continued to yell.

"You are not my son! You are my punishment! You are the devil! I hate you! I hate the way you invade my privacy! I hate your empathy! I hate you simply because you exist! So you became a shinigami, huh? Shinigami are doomed to eternal unrest. Suits you right!"

She continued to hit him madly. Hisoka was now crying like the little child he had been but tried to protest. "It's not my fault, mother! I'm nothing of what you are saying!"

"How dare you to answer your mother that way? The fact you are not from yatonokami is even worst! You are the son of the devil!"

"Stop it, mother!" Hisoka shouted while grabbing his mother's wrist to stop her. Rui looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"What will you do to me now?!" she asked in panic.

But soon Hisoka realized that his mother's memories were seeping into his mind.

Rui was staring in shock at his son, who was 3 years old. He was asleep with a black and white cat in his lap. The little cat was playing with Hisoka 's yukata. The little boy opened his eyes and yawned.

"Oh! It seems Ploum is feeling better. He woke up." He then saw his mother staring at him, her face almost white with paleness.

"What's wrong mother? You look so scared." He said innocently, but felt a little fear as well.

"What did you do to the cat?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know…I fell asleep. I remember I wanted to hold him a last time.. Then I fell asleep I think." He said genuinely.

Rui was taking took a few shaky steps back, almost stumbling in fear.

"See? Ploum just needed to be hug to feel better." Hisoka smiled innocently while holding out the cat.

"This is impossible. The cat was dead! DEAD! What … what did you do?" she was trembling madly.

"Nothing… Ploum wasn't dead after all. I'm so happy now." Hisoka replied, still confused by his mother's reaction.

"You did that to him… you are a monster." Rui ran to Nagare in panic while grabbing his shirt.

"Nagare! Hisoka did it again…this time with our cat! Ploum is alive again! This is not a coincidence ! It's his doing! This kid isn't my son! He can even feel what I feel, and now…"

"Calm down Rui." Was all Nagare said.

"He's a monster! A monster! Do you hear me? Disaster is all that he'd bring! We need to kill him! Kill!" She was crying in fear.

Nagare didn't answer. Instead what he said was, "Calm down Rui. Don't make me repeat myself."

Rui paid no attention and just continued on in fear. "We have to kill the cat too… that cat was dead, and I'm not keeping it!"

The memories he was seeing became blurry as another one seeped into his mind.

Rui was crying on her bed. Nagare entered the bedroom, his face serious and grave.

"So is it done? Is Hisoka dead?" Rui asked in anticipation.

Nagare sat down near his wife.

"I brought him to the cemetery like we agreed to do. Then I asked Yatonokami to take him. He was happy to kill the next kurosaki descendant and did whatever was necessary to him. I brought back his body. We'll say it was an accident."

"Thank god." Rui let out a huge sigh. "We got rid of that monster at last."

Nagare nodded.

"Master! Master!" a young servant ran into the room. He was out of breath and looked like he ran a marathon.

"What's happening Mitsuko?" he asked, sensing something bad.

The boy sucked a huge amount of air before finally speaking in an excited tone. "It was such a miracle, Master! We were washing Hisoka's body when he moved. He was breathing. He is still in bad shape but we called a doctor immediately. It's a miracle!" The servant was in tears.

"You did good" Nagare calmly said with a fake smile. "Call me when the doctor arrives." The minute he closed the door, Nagare looked at his wife in horror.

"It's impossible…" he whispered." I'm sure he was dead…"

Rui was terrified.

"He is a monster Nagare! It's impossible to get rid of him! He is not my son! He's a curse!" The words that came out of her mouth seem to be a deadly chant for the young Kurosaki descendant.

The memories again became blurry, but the emotions in it were so high that Hisoka fainted. His mother looked at him in horror.

"Somebody help me! Help me! Take this monster out of my room!!" She shouted as she cowered into a corner and a certain amethyst eyed shinigami took out Hisoka's unconscious body.

TBC

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : oh my ! Hisoka fainted again …


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Hello here is the chapter 10. Thank you for Gwendal's wife for her great beta. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. I wasn't sure about it when I wrote it. Thank you for the reviews it always nice to read and have them.

Chapter 10

The minute Hisoka woke up, he found himself in a comfortable bed. Curious, he looked around. He wasn't at his home. He was a little startled when he found out that he was in Tsuzuki's bedroom. He was tired and was still traumatized about what happened with his mother. He had almost hoped… hoped that his mother felt a tiny bit of love for him. There even was that hug… No. His mother never loved him. Then he began to saw memories, and after that… darkness.

He was so angry at himself. How could he have been so stupid?

Tsuzuki entered the bedroom as quietly as he could, and seeing Hisoka awake, he was relieved.

"How are you?" He asked with a smile while offering him hot tea.

Hisoka's empathy picked up worry from the older shinigami.

"I'm better… Thank you…" Hisoka gratefully took the cup and sipped a little.

"They told me your mother was hysterical." Tsuzuki bowed his head sadly. He sat near Hisoka. He looked at him with gentle eyes and said carefully, "I'm so sorry …I shouldn't have told you to go see her… it's all my…"

"Shut up!" yelled Hisoka as he interrupted his partner. He glared at soft amethyst eyes. "The last thing I need now is your martyr act! You have nothing to do with this because it was my choice to take your suggestion! I'm really fed up of your behavior, Tsuzuki! The world doesn't turn around you!"

Hisoka had been very hard and harsh. He just had lashed out his anger on the older shinigami. Tsuzuki's face turned pale. Hisoka's empathy picked up another feeling from the man: hurt.

Tsuzuki was about to excuse himself when he suddenly changed his mind and admitted, "You're right…"

Hisoka calmed down. Taking this as a good sign, Tsuzuki continued, "If you want to talk about what happened, I'm here too…when you're ready…call me and I'll listen."

"I'm fine. I need to be alone." Hisoka said in a more gentle tone.

Tsuzuki sighed and went to the door, but before going out he turned around and said, "If you need something call me." He turned the knob and prepared to go out, but was surprised when he felt someone hugging him tightly. It was Hisoka.

"She hates me!" cried Hisoka

Tsuzuki turned back and let Hisoka cry on him. It had always been rare for the young teen to show his true feelings, because he usually just hides it behind his cool demeanor. He had only showed his real feelings twice: during the encounter with Tsubaki-hime and at Kyoto. The violet-eyed shinigami continued to hold him as he cried. "I hoped, but… Deep down I always knew that they never loved me… they hated me. No matter what happened, no matter what I did… It was all evil in their eyes! Don't they understand that I'm me? I'm myself and I'm human! I'm not the son of the devil! I'm not a punishment!"

Tsuzuki unconsciously stroked Hisoka's hair as he silently listened, his heart broken at the continued sobbing. What parents didn't love their own child? Even he had been loved by his family and he deserved less to be loved than Hisoka.

"It was horrible and I was unable to react as she started to beat me!" sobbed Hisoka.

Tsuzuki was unable to do anything but feel anger for Hisoka's mother. Why did she treat his partner like this? Hisoka deserves better. He was angry, but he controlled it as he knew that his young empathic partner would feel it. Instead, he replaced it with comfort and warmness.

"Hisoka… I know it's not the same but I want you to know that you have a family here…we take care of each other and love each other like a family. You are a part of this family, Hisoka. You'll never be alone anymore. We'll always be there for you and care for you."

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka holding him tighter.

"_I_ will always be here for you to cry on." He grinned. Hisoka slowly stopped crying. He felt ashamed because he had cried so much.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt." Hisoka pointed out as he separated himself from Tsuzuki and wiped his eyes.

"I can change into something else. Don't worry." To emphasize his point he grabbed a shirt and showed it to Hisoka. Hisoka let out a small smile.

Tsuzuki smiled back and looked at the clock. "It's already late. Why don't you stay over for dinner? I can cook my special curry rice recipe." He offered. Hisoka went bug-eyed at the mention of Tsuzuki cooking.

"I may have cried my heart out but I haven't lost my mind to let you cook dinner. I'll cook!"

"But!" Tsuzuki protested. "You should rest instead! I can…"

Hisoka didn't listen as he went to the kitchen. "I'm already dead! I don't need to die twice from your cooking!"

Meanwhile in Jyu Oh Cho, The secretary Seiichiro Tatsumi was still in his office. He was worried about Kurosaki's condition. Tsuzuki had phoned him few hours earlier about the incident with the teen's mother, and it bothered him. The next day he had planned a meeting with Konoe to discuss about Hisoka's curse and a possibility to not have the team working on field until they could find a solution.

The secretary sighed. It was already 9 PM and he was still at work. He had a lot of work to catch up on simply because nobody had done his job when he was out with Watari on the Kurosaki Family Case. He had so much work to do and felt a migraine developing. On top of that, his stomach was also empty.

He decided to answer the call of his begging stomach and went to the break room to get coffee and sandwiches, but was surprised to find Watari sitting on the table with the exact same things he wanted.

"Oh, Tatsumi! You are still here at this time?" Watari looked at the secretary in surprise. "It's not like you to be so late."

"I can say the same for you." Tatsumi yawned while making coffee.

Watari sighed. "Nobody did my work while we were on case. You have no idea how much work I have to do and they're all late now… On top of that I have a lot of computers to fix…" He said bitterly.

"I have the same problem." stated the secretary.

Watari smiled. "Want some sandwiches? I made too much and since Tsuzuki wasn't around today to eat them…I still have plenty to share".

Tatsumi looked suspicious. He knew that there was an unwritten law around to NOT eat anything Watari ever makes EVER, because it's most probably riddled with something like failed sex-changing potions.

Watari noticed Tatsumi's suspicion and laughed, "Oh come on… It's not a trap! I didn't even know you were here. Besides, I didn't have time to work on a potion today."

"…Fine. Thank you, Watari." He carefully took a bite and was relieved when nothing happened. Watari smiled.

"You're welcome."

They were enjoying each other's company when Tatsumi looked at his watch. It was already 10 pm. He hadn't planned to stay that long. He didn't see the time pass.

"I'd better go back to work." he stated while getting up from the table.

Watari nodded.

"Do you plan to stay here all night?"

"No, I still need my sleep or I'll be a waste tomorrow." Declared Tatsumi.

"I'm planning to stay here until 2am…if it's fine with you can we go back together? I'll pick you up at your office." The scientist proposed.

Tatsumi frowned. 2am was very late for him, because unlike Watari he wasn't a night owl. He didn't want to stay more than midnight.

"Perfect." he heard himself answer.

"Great!" Watari then walked back to his office.

The secretary just wondered why he had accepted to stay so late. But somewhere he admitted the idea that to go back home with Watari like they did on their case at Kamakura was appealing to him. Plus he'll get to do more work. So it was a win/win situation.

Hours passed and Tatsumi found it hard to stay awake. One more minute and it will be 2am. The minute seemed to be never-ending for the secretary.

Then he started to clean his drawer a little and waited for Watari. 2:15 and still no sign of the scientist. The secretary yawned annoyingly. He hated it when people were not punctual. He waited a little more until 2:30. He was about to explode. This wasn't late anymore, it was beyond late! Did Watari forget him and came back alone? Now he was pissed at the idea. He had wasted time when he could have slept. He went like a fury to Watari's lab to check.

He banged the door open and was surprised to see that the scientist didn't even react. In fact, he was so engrossed in his work that it was 003 who went to greet him.

"Watari!" Tatsumi shouted in an annoyed tone.

"One more minute…" answered the scientist as he buried his face deeper in front of his computer. Tatsumi was too annoyed and pulled the plug off of Watari's computer. The scientist was shocked when his monitor went black.

"What? My…I didn't save!!"

"Time is time! You said 2am, but I waited until 2.30!" The secretary was pissed off by now. Watari scratched his head sheepishly.

"Fair enough." He said simply as he looked at his watch. "Let's go home."

Watari turned to look Tatsumi. The secretary looked awfully tired.

"I have to wake up at 5!" He shouted as he scratched his eyes.

"Guess you'll wake up like everybody at 7 am for once."

Tatsumi glared at the blond shinigami. He felt so tired he thought for once 7 am will be okay. As they went back together, the shadow master told himself to never wait for Watari ever again.

They arrived at Watari's house several minutes later. The scientist lived nearer than Tatsumi, and he felt bad and amused to see such a grumpy and yawning Tatsumi.

"I don't think you can afford to walk twenty minutes more…it's already 3 am and you looked like a zombie." Watari smiled to himself for the last sentence.

"Whose fault do you think this is?" He shot back while yawning some more. "I'm too tired to teleport anyway…"

"Stay at my place tonight."

Tatsumi frowned. Watari, sensing that he was about to explode, explained.

"I'm tired too! And with you around I'm sure I'll wake up on time and be at work on time too…" he argued.

Tatsumi agreed. He was too tired anyway to say otherwise.

As the two were preparing to go to bed, Hisoka and Tsuzuki at the other side of town were already in dreamland. Tsuzuki anyway. Hisoka was lying awake and was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep anymore. He had tried but his nightmare with Muraki haunted him each time he wanted to sleep. He had miraculously managed to not wake up Tsuzuki who was sleeping on a futon near him.

The young shinigami was really upset by the situation. He was sure about one thing now: he couldn't sleep without the nightmare coming back to haunt him. His eyes felt so heavy, but if he tried to close them the image of Muraki that night would just fall before his eyes. How much time will it be before his body gave up?

He was also deep in his thoughts about what he had seen when he synchronized with his mother's memories. What was that? He at a young age resurrected a dead cat? He didn't remember any of this . He didn't remember the cemetery event either. It was all blurry and nothing made sense. He had dreamt about it sometimes but nothing made any sense to him.

He will have to discover if those kinds of power could be linked to his shikigami blood. He wondered also why he couldn't remember them.

He promised himself to do some research the next day. He looked at Tsuzuki who was sleeping peacefully. He really thanked the gods for having someone like the amethystine-eyed shinigami at his side. The incident with his mother had been terrible for him but as long as he had Tsuzuki at his side, he knew he could face everything.

He smiled at his partner as they both slept in the darkness.

The next day Watari almost fell out of his bed because of a bloodcurdling scream. Tatsumi was screaming in horror.

"What? What?" Watari asked in panic. His hair was all messy and he was still in his pajamas.

He looked near him. Tatsumi was looking at the clock as if it was some kind of bloody, ruthless, bloodsucking thingamabob.

"It's 10 am!!**10 AM**! We didn't wake up!! WE'RE LATE!!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: here is the new chapter. I hope you will like it. Sorry if the update are so long but I can't go faster. Thanks to my beta Gwendal's wife.

Chapter 11

Watari Yutaka knew he was witnessing something nobody had seen: The legendary-never-late-always-calm Tatsumi Seichiro was in panic. IN PANIC! This is something very new indeed.

"I didn't hear the clock ring and so didn't you! Why wasn't it loud enough?!" He was screaming as he frantically almost tore the house apart looking for his suit.

The scientist found this funny but didn't dare to smile. He got up quickly from the bed.

"Ten AM!!" Tatsumi was panicking now. "We are two hours late!! TWO HOURS!!"

"I'm gonna take a quick shower!" Watari said quickly while grabbing his towel and running for the bathroom

"Oh no you don't! We have to go NOW!" Tatsumi grabbed Watari's collar and dragged him to his closet to pick out his suit.

Watari crossed his arms.

"We're very late anyway so what difference does it make if we're two hours and forty-five minutes or three hours late?!"

"Watari!" Tatsumi warned. "You're stepping on dangerous ground. You know I _**HATE**_ being late!"

"Then be quick about it and prepare breakfast!" The scientist ordered then left the bedroom to go the bathroom.

Tatsumi couldn't believe what just happened. He had never been late, not even by a second… no, a MILLISECOND during his entire career. He was most of the time even earlier. His reputation was ruined. For the first time the perfect secretary was in fault and he wasn't proud; worst, he wasn't eager to go to work and face the terrible unforgivable shame of his afterlife. He growled. He knew that even when he was alive he would NEVER be late!

He considered leaving without Watari right now but his stomach was empty and the hunger pangs were biting his stomach.

He felt worse than the day he had ruined Nagare Kurosaki's yukata. He went on a tear to the kitchen and got three pans going all at once. He had already lost three hours of his own paycheck. The thought was unbearable.

As he quickly cooked some eggs and warm the rice that was inside the rice cooker, he was wondering how this situation could have happened to him. The one conclusion was, Watari Yutaka was the devil! The man was slowly corrupting him and he hadn't been aware.

He remembered the events last night. First, they entered the scientist's house, which was surprisingly clean. In fact, it was far tidier than how Tatsumi could have imagined it. Watari was yawning.

"Watari, I'd like to take a quick shower. Do you have extra clothes?"

"Of course. It will be a little tight on you, though." Watari said smiling at the thought.

Tatsumi frowned.

Few seconds later the scientist came with the pajamas.

"I'm going to bed .I'll take my shower tomorrow. I'll fix the clock's alarm for 7am, is this okay?"

Tatsumi nodded.

Half an hour later, he was clean but was the pajamas were tight on him as he noticed it on the mirror. He understood only now Watari previously smiled. He was annoyed now.

He entered the bedroom, expecting a futon but there was just the big queen size bed where Watari was already asleep. He was not going to sleep in the same bed than the scientist. He decided to sleep on the couch. But as he quickly discovered the couch was covered with huge pile of books. He sighed and went back to the bedroom.

He checked the clock to see if the alarm was indeed put on the right time. It had been a habit; checking if the clock was set at the right time even though he knew he was going to wake up before it anyway.

He climbed on the bed and took care not approach the scientist. He felt so tired than even if it was awkward to share the bed with the blond shinigami, he had fallen asleep fast.

When he woke up thinking it was just before 7 am his heart raced like it never did from a long time. He was no longer away from the scientist. They were cuddling in a very inappropriate for Tatsumi. Watari was still sleeping peacefully. He felt the comfortable warmth coming from the scientist body. The most disturbing emotion for the secretary was that he felt nice being held like that. Watari's long hair was all messy and some locks were on him. He touched a golden lock just by curiosity. It was soft and liked the touch.

Tatsumi felt good to be cuddled by the scientist and the feeling was disturbing for him. He decided he had to get away from the trap before the clock rang and they have to face a difficult situation. But how will he move without wake up the blond sleeping beauty? It seems impossible. He suddenly smiled evilly at a brilliant idea he just got. He asked his shadows to move Watari away. The operation had been a success.

He got up from the bed and put the light on and looked at the clock. This was the moment the nightmare had begun and he had screamed in panic and horror.

They ate as fast as they could and left quickly.

Meanwhile at the office every shinigami came for the event: Tatsumi Seiichiro was late! Saya and Yuma even came all the way from Hokkaido when they heard the news.

The two girls were organizing a bet about Watari and Tatsumi.

"I'm sure they spent the night together which is why Watari isn't here too." Saya said matter-of-factly.

Yuma nodded.

Wakaba was giggling with the two others girls. Hisoka was too deep in his own troubles to even pay attention at what the others were being so excited about. He was staring at his paperwork and drinking some coffee to have more energy.

Tsuzuki was the only one with Konoe to not find Tatsumi's lateness funny. He was worried. At 8.30 he had phoned Tatsumi's house while Konoe did the same at Watari. None had answered.

"You should stop laughing" He scolded the girls. "May be something wrong happened and we don't know…" Tsuzuki stated.

Konoe nodded.

Terazuma jumped on the opportunity to tease Tsuzuki.

"I think Tatsumi finally got laid with the blond all night and they didn't hear the clock ring!" He smirked at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki clenched his fists.

"How dare you? It's not the type of Tatsumi to being late! That has nothing to do with what your insult…even when we were partners he never came late! I think we should investigate!"

Terazuma came close to Tsuzuki with an evil smile.

"Oh, we got a scoop here! Even when Tsuzuki and Tatsumi had sex all night long when they were partners, Tatsumi had never been late! Watari must be a better shot than you!"

Tsuzuki went red and it was rare to see the elder shinigami turning red. He was also angry.

"Terazuma you are a jerk! Take back your words now!" He warned.

"Hey girls! Look at a Jealous Tsuzuki!" Terazuma yelled.

"Hajime, stop that!" ordered Wakaba.

Hisoka stopped to drink his coffee. He was shocked but he didn't show it. He knew Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had always been close and there was an affair long ago but he didn't think it had implied such intimacy. He felt sick at the thought. Tsuzuki didn't deny what Terazuma had said. He also felt embarrassment from his partner, anger and a very tiny hint of jealousy.

Suddenly Hisoka was taken by some nausea. He stood up from his chair as Tsuzuki and Terazuma was about to fight. He exited the office room toward the garden. He felt very sick and needed fresh air. He wondered why he suddenly felt so bad.

A little breeze stroked his face when he saw Tatsumi and Watari running.

Inside the building Tsuzuki was threatening Terazuma with a fuda.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared. Wanna fight?" warned the dark haired shinigami.

"I won!" declared Saya who was standing at the window. Tsuzuki stopped his action.

"Yes! Tatsumi and Watari just arrived together!" continued Yuma

They all came close to the window.

"Tatsumi is wearing the same suit than yesterday…" Wakaba observed.

Terazuma nodded with a huge victory smile.

"Watari's hair is still all wet! They even had time for a shower…" he added.

Tsuzuki watched his two co-workers, perplexed. They seemed perfectly all right. They were just late.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as Tatsumi and Watari entered the building they split up. Watari went straight for his laboratory but for the secretary it wasn't so easy: He had to face his co-workers before going to his office. He opened the door and it all happened the way he had expected it. All the shinigami except Hisoka who had stayed outside were looking at him eagerly.

He pushed back his glasses which was falling down from his too thin nose and sighed.

"I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

Everyone present was about to ignore the warning but he was glaring, so no one dared open their mouth. They all knew that the pleasant secretary, even though he always had a smile on his face, won't be pleasant at all if he's angered. They just sat at their desk as Tatsumi headed to his office. There was dead silence until the shadow master closed the door behind him.

It didn't take one minute to have all the shinigami standing up and going straight without speaking to each other to Watari's lab.

Only Tsuzuki didn't follow them. He preferred to wait a little bit and go to talk to Tatsumi instead. Tsuzuki was still the only one who could dare to talk freely to the secretary when he's in this mood

Watari was already making his new potion when his co-workers barged into his lab. He smiled. 003 greeted them.

"So… what's up?" he asked.

Yuma and Saya were the first to speak.

"Hi! Watari! So…" Started Yuma

"Are you and Tatsumi dating?" finished Saya.

Wakaba was curious too and Terazuma feigned unconcern but was impatient to know.

Watari sat on his chair with such a serious expression that made one think he was about to make a speech.

"We are." declared Watari, to the shock of everyone present.

Saya and Yuma were bouncing happily while Terazuma and Wakaba's mouths were widely open.

003 was flying around Watari trying to show she was not happy about his master's lies. The scientist winked at his bird and he continued:

"Tatsumi declared his love for me last night and oh!! He is such a good lover. We didn't sleep at all. It was a fantastic night.

His audience was staring at him wide eyed. The silence was broken by a young and soft voice from the direction of the doorway.

" Don't listen to him. He is lying." Hisoka said while rolling his eyes and entering the lab.

The shinigamis looked at the empath surprised.

"Hisoka, I didn't know you were there!" Wakaba smiled.

Watari shrugged.

"Well , I can't hide the truth from an empath…but at least I had fun."

"So Tatsumi and you aren't lovers?" Terazuma asked, masking the interest in his voice.

Watari shook his head.

"Nope."

"So why were you so late…?" Yuma pouted as she and Yuma slowly went to where Hisoka was standing.

"We were just too tired because of our last case and didn't hear the clock ringing." Watari answered, disappointment in his voice.

"So you two where sleeping together?" Saya asked as she gave Yuma a silent signal. Hisoka noticed the two girls were coming toward him dangerously and before they could reach him he teleported. He wasn't in the mood to be played with by the girls. The Hokkaido girls were disappointed.

"Yes, but only because Tatsumi was too tired to back home. Nothing happened." Watari smiled as he put his new potion in a vial and holding it up. "By the way, since you're all here, why won't you all try my new po…?" He didn't even have to finish his sentence to notice they were long gone.

003 landed on the scientist's shoulder.

"Next time they won't be so lucky…" He smiled and focused back on his work.

At the same time, Hisoka was at the library trying to read a book, but he wasn't really reading.

He was, in fact, thinking about why Tsuzuki didn't deny what Terazuma had said. He was feeling unwell since he learned that Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had sex. In an odd way he felt betrayed. He had never thought and nothing could ever let him think they had such a relationship. He knew Tatsumi loves Tsuzuki and that the violet eyed shinigami seemed to ignore the truth about the secretary's feeling or was just avoiding it. How in these circumstances could they have had that type of relationship in the past? Sex was between two persons after all, except on, erm, special occasions which included being terribly drunk or terribly drunk. He felt like a part of the puzzle was missing and he hated to not know at all.

The nausea came back at the thought of his partner and Tatsumi having sex. Hisoka hated sex. He found the act disgusting. It was taking pleasure selfishly from another body and unfortunately the only way to reproduce. A very perverted and degraded way but the only way. Hisoka loathed sex with all his heart and in his eyes people who were doing it for other purposes other than to produce babies were perverted and sick. Sex was the most horrendous thing he had experienced. There was no word enough to describe the level of his hatred for it. Sex was selfish, impure, uncontrollable. He clenched his fists furiously. He hated sex so much because it made the mind hazy and the body willing. He was still so angry at his body to have felt pleasure against his will. The body, in his opinion, had its own instinct, and tht was the same as an animal's instinct. He didn't want it. It had been painful to his body and soul. He had been in despair, crying, asking for pity and yet his body responded to some of Muraki's caresses. He was so mad at sex and his body. How could he have been betrayed by his own body like that? Now he felt like he was about to vomit and tears were threatening to fell down.

He stood quickly to go to the bathroom. Tsuzuki was no exception. He had sex and enjoyed it. He felt stupid that he never seen Tsuzuki like a sexual active person. He wanted to cry and now the tears were falling down. He banged the stall close. He felt lost. He was tired and his anger to Muraki and what the evil, deranged, psychotic doctor did to him was sending him to the edge of hatred. He didn't want to wait anymore. He had to find that bastard and make him regret that day he had his way.

Meanwhile Tsuzuki entered Tatsumi's office.

"What do you want Tsuzuki? I have work to do…so what you had come to say had better be productive." the secretary warned still bearing the shame of his "lateness".

Tsuzuki sat down with a little smile. He didn't know how to ask.

"So you and Watari are…"

"Absolutely not." answered the secretary without even looking up from his papers.

Awkward silence followed.

"Ah…" Tsuzuki whispered. "You've been never late before, so I thought…"

"Apparently, you thought wrong." Tatsumi interrupted annoyingly. Silence followed, until he spoke up again.

"I'll ask Konoe and Enma-sama to not give you any mission on earth until we could find a way to resolve Kurosaki's curse. It is very dangerous that Muraki can control him. You should have told me."

Tsuzuki scratched his head sheepishly. "In fact I didn't think about it too much. But maybe you are right. I just don't like to think about it. It's disturbing."

"I understand but we have to be careful especially after what we saw how far Muraki can go. I don't want to lose you, Tsuzuki. I don't want you to go through something like that again."

Tatsumi stood up and put his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. The older shinigami looked at him with a soft smile. Tatsumi smiled back with tenderness. Tsuzuki's heart felt warmer.

"I'm okay Tatsumi. I won't do it again. I promise."

At the library Saya and Yuma was searching for Hisoka. They met him as he exited the bathroom after calming down. His eyes were no longer wet and nobody could have guessed he had cried.

"Hisoka!" Yelled the both girls as they caught him. "We have a new outfit for you!"

The teenager was pissed.

"I have no time for that." He glared. Unfortunately, this didn't faze Yuma and Saya.

The girls didn't hear his protest and few minutes later, Hisoka was dressed in a beautiful pink dress and a ribbon in his hair. He wondered how he had let them do that to him again.

He was annoyed but so tired. He yawned several times.

"You are so cute like that Hisoka!" Yuma said happily.

"We have to take a picture!" suggested Saya.

Yuma nodded. She was about to pick up his camera when Hisoka protested.

"No way! Don't you dare take a picture!" he threatened.

"Aww but you are so cute…" insisted Yuma.

Hisoka was losing his temper.

"I said no!" he repeated, emphasizing every bit of the word.

"But Hisoka, you are so beautiful like that…like a porcelain doll…" suggested Saya.

"Oh yes! A beautiful doll. You're so pretty, Hisoka…" Yuma said happily while clapping her hands.

The girls weren't paying attention to Hisoka when Yuma took the picture. The camera's flash went off and the picture was taken. As soon the flash disappeared a pissed off Hisoka threw Yuma violently against the wall with his defensive psychic power.

"I'm nobody's doll! Don't ever, EVER call me your doll again!" The teen yelled. He hated dolls. Dolls were Muraki's motif. He still remembered that night, when the platinum haired evil doctor told him that he was so beautiful, like his precious toy doll…

Saya screamed in horror as Hisoka was walking toward an unconscious Yuma. He took her by the hand and made a move to throw her.

TBC


End file.
